Talk:Henry Pym (Earth-616)
Needs More Info he's currently a star player in the Mighty Avengers, how many people edit this wiki >.< I have enough info to add more, but I'm not sure whats essential, The Unspoken, Absorbing man, and weather or not it comes before or after he aided bringing back Steve Rodgers Zachariah Zuan 02:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) defenders? can somenone tell me which Defenders team he was a member of? I can't find any reference in any of the them's pages.--edkaufman 11:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) He was briefly a member of the original Defenders. He fought the Sons of the Serpent alongside of them.Tjb173 (talk) 06:43, February 14, 2014 (UTC) He also returned to the team for a several issue stint to fight the Mandrill a few years later. Tony ingram (talk) 07:27, February 14, 2014 (UTC) haha, thanks guys, you're a little late in answering that. B-) I read the issues about a year ago. But good to se the talk pages are getting repopulated.--edkaufman (talk) 11:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Strenght Level "Pym has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He retains this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. His strength level at multiple hundred feet in size is unknown." As he's got a 7-Rating now, shouldn't this Text somehow reflect that Rating? What's the Handbook saying about this? Beast of Averoigne 06:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Mutate? Since Pym has altered his physiology to manner similar to that of his ex-wife's (i.e. synthetic "wasp" wings and the ability to fire bioelectric energy blasts), does this make him a Mutate now? --Greatestvillain 22:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Giant-Man or Giant Man? Why do we have both listed? Hasn't he always just been Giant-Man (when he WAS Giant-Man, I mean)? Aren't most instances of him being Giant Man the same as seeing Ice-Man or Spider Man? Namely...typos? Or was there some specific change made to the dash that I missed? --GrnMarvl14 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Season 1 Pym had a season One book written about him recently. Should we make pages for all the season 1 books and their universe?˜˜˜˜ Sorry Sorry about that goof. I tried to add the "Characters killed" page, but I'm terrible at editing, and I put it in the wrong place. Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 02:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Avengers A.I. I would like to update the page to include the stuff that has happened in Avengers A.I., since all the page says is that he starts a team to face Dimitrios, if that's possible at all? Cwjian90 (talk) 07:23, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Go for it, you don't need to ask permission. Tony ingram (talk) 07:30, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :As long as you respects the rules (references, linking, past-tense, etc). Good luck ! Undoniel (talk) 08:24, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Page Page has stopped displaying at all. Submitted a change to hopefully fix it.